Love is a vampires greatest weakness
by Irisflower101
Summary: Kol Mikaelson has never loved anyone but when he meets Clara Martin everything changes. Will he let himself love Clara or push her away? KolxOC Klaroline Summary sucks better inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Kol Mikaelson has never loved anyone but when he meets Clara Martin everything changes. Will he let himself love Clara or push her away? KolxOC Klaroline

Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah all stared at Clara as she walked into the Mystic Grill.

Clara had met the Mikaelson's at the ball they had after they were all united and something had clicked with Kol and her. That was one year ago.

One year ago

Clara, a fourteen year old girl, was holding a drink in her hand at the Mikaelson ball when she slammed right into Kol.

" I'm so sorry". Clara said

" It's no problem".

" I'm Clara Martin by the way".

" Kol Mikaelson".

Both went to reach down to pick up the glass only to smack heads. Clara smiled and looked into Kol's eyes and both suddenly felt a spark.

" I should stop slamming into you". Clara joked and picked up the glass

" Yes you probably should before we both fall over".

Clara smirked and Kol stared at her. She was beautiful. Clara's dress brought out her eyes in Kol's opinion.

Clara was wearing a purple dress with one strap and had a belt going across her midsection. She also wore black heel boots and her eyes were dark brown.

" So Kol is staring at girls something you usually do". Clara said with a smirk

" Only you". Kol said and saw Clara move her hair behind her ear.

Her hair was black with a blue steak on both sides in the front and her hair was short. It went just above her shoulders.

" Hello brother". Rebekah said " Who are you".

" I'm Clara. Clara Martin".

" I'm Kol's younger sister Rebekah".

" Nice to meet you. Here's my number Kol. Call me but only if you want to".

Kol took the number and Clara turned around only to bump into Elijah.

" Sorry". Clara said " I'm a bit clumsy tonight. I'm Clara".

" Elijah Mikaelson".

" Now all I have to do is bump into your other brothers then I'll hit all four of you". Clara joked looking at Kol who smirked

Once again Clara walked away and as she weaved through the dance floor she slammed into Klaus and Finn in the short distance.

Kol laughing and Klaus and Finn gave him a weird but saw Clara laugh also. She once again apologized and walked out the door.

" She seems sweet". Rebekah said

" Clara". Kol whispered and programmed her into his phone.

His siblings did the same and Clara didn't mind. Caroline had even programmed her also.

Then six months later Kol had became comfortable with Clara and had told her everything.

Clara hadn't cared that he was a vampire but he pushed her away after his family said it was dangerous.

Clara didn't allow that and after two weeks and she had stormed into the house and said " Kol Mikaelson how dare you tell me your secret then push me away! I accept the danger and if I die it will be because you died first"!

That was how Clara got her first kiss from Kol and the family to train her. It was the start of everything.

Present

Clara was wearing a grey sweater with black legging and boots that went all the up to just below her knees. Kol's favorite outfit.

" Where's Kol". Clara asked as she stole Klaus's beer.

" Your beloved boyfriend is not here yet". Klaus said and got another beer.

" You didn't stake him did you".

" No Clara he didn't". Rebekah said and smirked as Clara said " You better not have other wise your next".

Clara was the only member of the family that could joke with Klaus the way she did. She had always been that one and she was the only one brave enough to.

" Sorry I'm la...Clara". Kol breathed as he saw her

" Hello Kol". Clara said with a smile as she stood up

" You look beautiful".

" Why thank you".

" So Clara we are throwing a New Years party at our house tomorrow and would like to have you".

" Don't have to tell me twice I could get drunk since my mom split town".

" Your mom split". Kol asked " Why didn't you tell me".

" Didn't think I needed to".

" Clara".

" Look it's fine alright".

" No Clara! It's not fine! You should've told me"!

" Oh I'm sorry I don't tell you every detail about my life! I'm fine on my own"!

" Your fifteen"!

" I've been taking care of myself since I was ten! My moms never around and my dad doesn't even want to know me! Mom comes for three days a year then splits! Sometimes not at all! Not everyone has a family like you"!

Clara then stormed out and Kol ran after her slamming into Caroline.

" He's inside". Kol said and saw no sign of Clara. She disappeared.

Clara had quickly hid from Kol and ran all to her apartment and slid down the door tears streaming down her face.

Elijah had left after Kol walked back in and ran to Clara's apartment.

" Clara". Elijah said tried to open the door but it was locked and could here Clara sob on the other side.

Elijah opened the door and didn't see Clara no more. He knew she was somewhere.

" Clara". Klaus said as he stepped into the house also

A crash was heard from upstairs and the two brothers were there in a second. Clara's room. Another crash was heard and Klaus broke the door and saw Clara knock everything off her desk.

" Nobody loves me"! Clara shouted and snapped her desk in half. " My own parents didn't even want me"!

" We love you". Rebekah said

Clara didn't hear her and continued to trash her room. Her room wasn't very big so it didn't take long to destroy it.

" Clara stop"! Klaus shouted as he saw her punch a wall and was about to pull her into a hug but Kol arrived and beat him to it.

Clara went to push him away but sobbed into his shoulder and the rest of the family left. Elijah locked the door as they walked out and went to there own home.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my past". Clara sobbed

" You don't have to if you don't want to".

" My dad never wanted to know me because he was just a sperm donor. My mom was struggling with me and asked him for help but he said he wanted no part in a dirty child. Then when I was ten my mother couldn't take care of me and herself so she split. I lived with my friend Darla, she's a witch, until I was thirteen. I got a job so I started my own bank account. Then I got this apartment and a year later I met you".

Kol pulled Clara closer as she cried. He had never asked about Clara's past but he was glad that she had told him.

" The night I met you was the first night I had actually been able to be a normal teen". Clara said after a few minutes

" You were beautiful and still are".

Clara blushed and the two kissed. It was full of passion.

" I love you". Kol said as him and Clara kissed on the bed.

" I love you to". Clara replied taking off Kol's shirt and soon the two were making love.


	2. Chapter 2

" KOL! CLARA! GET UP"! Rebekah shouted the next morning as she entered Clara's apartment.

Upstairs Clara and Kol were wrapped up in the blankets and Klaus slapped Kol across the face who in return groaned.

" Klaus get out of our room". Clara mumbled making Kol smirk.

" Clara you need more then three shirts, one pair of jeans, a pair of legging, one sweater, one jacket, one dress and one pair of shoes". Rebekah said as she opened Clara's closet surprising everyone that that was all Clara had.

" Clara pardon my intrusion but what do you eat"? Elijah asked as he saw hardly anything to eat.

" Whatever you feed me at dinner". Clara called down as she got up to change.

Kol's eyes widened as he heard his girlfriends response. Clara didn't eat till she came over?!

" Clara why didn't you say anything". Kol said as he sat up.

" Didn't want you to worry Kol". Clara said as she walked out wearing her bra and underwear.

" Clara were always gonna worry". Klaus said and handed her her jeans which barely fit.

" Look I appreciate you worrying about me but I can take care of myself".

" Well we should get you some clothes Clara". Rebekah said and smirked as Kol slipped a credit card in her purse. " Shopping in five and your eating breakfast".

" I haven't eaten breakfast since I was thirteen". Clara mumbled and slipped on a shirt that barely fit and her jacket. " Rebekah I have no breakfast food"!

" Well looks like we're eating out then. We leave in five".

" Half an hour". Clara said and left to go get ready

" You better not have sex with Kol again"!

" Rebekah"! Clara and Kol shouted at the same time and she smirked

Half an hour later Clara was all ready and Kol was ready also. Not for shopping but he was ready.

" Bye everyone". Rebekah called

" Bye Kol". Clara said and kissed him good bye before leaving with Rebekah in her car " Never been in a car before. Since I was twelve".

" Well maybe I'll teach you".

" Maybe if I don't die in a car accident like my little brother did when I was thirteen".

" You had a little brother"?

" Yeah but...let's just go".

" Clara you look gorgeous". Rebekah said in her amazement as she saw Clara wear a blue shirt with ruffles at the bottom, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of brown boots and a black beanie.

Clara posed as Rebekah took a picture and sent it to Kol who replied back within the second " She looks beautiful".

" Is that Kol". Clara asked " Tell him I found the credit card and thank you your gonna regret it".

Rebekah smirked and typed what she said earning a " I already do", from Kol.

Rebekah took a picture of every outfit Clara tried on and noticed Clara didn't have a particular style. She just picked whatever she liked and mixed it up.

" Now that you have about thirty shirts, ten pairs of jeans, seven jackets, nine sweaters, seven pairs of boots, seven pairs of shoes, three pairs of heels, and twelve hats it's time for dresses". Rebekah said

Clara smiled and tried on thousands of dresses before she found the perfect one.

" I found the one". Clara said and stepped out to show Rebekah who's eyes widened. It was so pretty.

It was a red dress with black straps and had a black ribbon around the torso. The back was laced up like black shoe laces until it hit the black ribbon and was ruffled at the bottom and barley reached her knees.

" Clara I'm speechless". Rebekah said and saw Clara blush and smile.

" Don't show Kol. I want to surprise him".

Rebekah nodded and the two girls headed home. Klaus, Elijah and Kol helped carry in the bags while Clara hid her dress for tonight

" Here's your credit card". Clara said with a smirk which Kol returned and had Clara show him everything she got.

" You look lovely". Kol said as Clara showed him her last outfit.

" Wait until tonight. Which we should get ready for". Clara said with a smile. " I'll meet you there with Rebekah".

Kol nodded and kissed Clara good bye leaving the two girls to get ready.

An hour and a half passed as the two girls were finally ready. Clara wore red heels that were about only an inch and had had Rebekah curl her hair.

" Ready". Rebekah said before they entered the house

" I'm ready". Clara repeated

Rebekah opened the door and Clara saw Kol choke on his wine making Klaus pat his back.

" Take it easy brother it's the first of many". Klaus said and grabbed Caroline who winked at Clara.

" Hello Kol". Clara said and spun around " How do I look".

" Beautiful as always". Kol said with a smile and pulled her into the dance floor.

" I wanted to thank you for the credit card. I've never really had anyone do that for me before".

" No need to thank me love".

Clara smiled and Kol spun her around before he dipper her and kissed her.

Clara wrapped her arms around Kol's neck as they stood up and pulled away after the door suddenly swung open and Clara's heart slipped a beat.

" Greg"? Clara asked making the guy look at her

" Well hello Clara". Greg said with a smirk " Been awhile hasn't it little sister".

" You have a brother"! The Mikaelson siblings all shouted along with Caroline

" Half". Clara snapped

" Same mom different dads. At least my dad actually loved me".

" You better watch it Greg and what the hell are you doing here anyway".

" I can't just see my little sister".

" No because last time you showed up and screwed up everything"!

" You screwed up yourself"!

" Oh that's classic of you! You got my little brother killed! He was only seven and he died because of you"!

Clara suddenly punched Greg in the noise and said " Next time you wanna go for a joyride to show off your friends leave me out of it and get the hell out now".

Greg took off out the door and everyone resumed to what they were doing.

Kol grabbed Clara's hand and led her upstairs. He closed the door to his room and looked at his girlfriend.

" Clara why didn't y...". Kol started only for Clara to cut him off

" I didn't tell you because I didn't know if I could. My families all screwed up and I didn't know if I could handle talking about my younger brother and...". Clara rambled only to stop as Kol kissed her.

" You don't have to tell me anything love".

Clara smiled and said " Let's go back down. I could use a drink".

Kol just smiled and walked out with Clara who stopped at the stairs and looked at the railing.

" Clara"? Kol asked as he walked down three steps but saw she wasn't following.

Instead Clara sat on the railing and slid down it. Klaus caught her at the end and said " Dangerous you are Clara".

" I live for danger". Clara replied with a smirk and everyone laughed

" She's our sister Lijah". Rebekah said as she watched Clara joke with Klaus

" Indeed she is".

Once the party was over Clara returned to her apartment where she had an eviction notice on her door.

" Great". Clara said and unlocked the door and flip the light switch on before going to change.

Clara heard something in the kitchen as she finished getting changed and walked down to noise only to see nothing.

She was about to go upstairs again until she felt arms wrap around her neck.

" Night night Clara". Greg said and watched as she fell to the floor before slinging her over his shoulder and left the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Clara gasped as she woke up. She was in a cell and was craving blood which could only mean...

" No. I died". Clara whispered and moved to the dark corner before she began to cry.

Morning came in a couple hours and Clara was hiding in the corner since the light would kill her.

Unknown to Clara the Mikaelson siblings and Caroline were already at her house thinking of where she could be.

They had arrived a few minutes ago and had seen a note on her door from Greg along with the eviction notice Clara never took off.

" I have Clara. Save her if you can -Greg".

" The Salvatore house". Kol said " There not home and the cells in there".

The Mikaelson siblings all ran into the Salvatore and saw Greg along with twenty vampires.

" WHERE IS SHE"! Kol shouted and Clara snapped her head up and shouted " KOL"!

" CLARA"!

Clara was about to walk to the door until she remembered the sun. A vampire came to the bars and shot a wooden bullet at Clara.

She screamed as it lodged itself into her shoulder and screamed louder as one went in her stomach and got sprayed with vervain.

" GO"! Elijah shouted at Kol who ran down to the cells and ripped the vampires heart out.

" Kol I can't...". Clara sobbed " I died".

Kol stared at Clara and saw her pull out two wooden bullets and began to heal.

" No". Kol whispered and reached into his pocket for a ring. " Here put this on".

" How..."?

" I didn't. I had it made for when you did...turn".

" I need blood Kole". Clara said weakly as he opened the door and she put the ring on.

" I know well get you out".

" I'm not gonna make it".

Kol growled and Clara was barely standing but realized the Salvatore's had blood bags.

" Drink it". Kol said handing her a bag and she drank it without a second thought.

" Let's go home so I can change". Clara said realizing she was in pjs.

Clara wanted to try out her speed and smacked into the door of the Mikaelson's and knocked it down as she couldn't stop and went rolling on the floor.

" Easy there darling". Kol joked and helped Clara up

" Haha very funny. I'm gonna go change".

As Clara walked up the stairs Kol's face immediately changed. He had to let her go it was the only way.

Clara came down wearing a gray beanie with a black sweater, blue jeans and short gray boots. She had moved some of her clothes to Kol's room since she was always over.

" Clara I...".

" Don't Kol. This isn't your fault".

" You died Clara. I should've been here with you".

" I'm still here Kol. I love you".

" I love you to which is why I have to let you go".

" Don't do this to me"!

" I have to! I'm to dangerous"!

" I don't care! Don't leave me Kol"!

Kol was trying not to cry and saw Clara already was.

" I'm sorry".

Kol headed to the door but stopped when Clara said " Don't you dare walk away from me! I need you Kol Mikaelson! If you love me the way I know you do then stay"!

Kol shook his head and kissed Clara one last time and shouted " I do love you which is why I have to do this"!

" No! Your doing this because I died and you couldn't save me! I'm still here! And I can't lose you"!

Clara grabbed a beer bottle and threw it at a painting on the wall making it fall and shatter everywhere.

The rest of the family and Caroline walked in and saw Kol shout " CLARA YOUR MAKING THIS HARD"!

" THEN DONT LEAVE! I NEED YOU"!

" I HAVE TO"!

" STOP SAYING THAT! I WANT YOU TO STAY"!

" I CANT"!

Kol ran out and Clara raced after him the problem he was way faster so Clara made a beeline back to the Mikaelson house and she packed up her stuff.

She threw the suitcases downstairs and was unaware that the remaining Mikaelson siblings each left her two credit cards. Six in total.

Clara carried the suitcases and used her super speed which could still use some work as she fell onto her floor both trips.

" Thanks for everything". Clara said before going back home.

Once she arrived she closed her eyes and decided to flip the switch. No more emotions.

Matt studied Clara as she walked in to the grill and got a text from Caroline in a group message to himself, Bonnie, Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy.

" Clara was turned into a vampire a few hours ago. She flipped the switch already".

" Your a new vampire and you already flipped the switch". Matt whispered

" Yeah so what".

Matt sighed and called Elijah. Whatever happened must've sent Clara on a downward spiral right away.

" Matt". Elijah said shocked

" I have a question for you involving Clara".

" What about Clara".

" She flipped the switch and I wanna know why".

" My brother Kol has decided it was best to let Clara go after she was turned. How is she".

" Rough day". Jeremy said as he sat next to Clara.

" Nothing that I care about".

" Wanna have a shot contest".

" Your challenging a vampire to a drinking contest"?

" You in or not".

" Hell yeah I'm in".

" She's taking a shot contest with Jeremy of course".

" Three". Clara said as she slammed down her glass

" Three". Jeremy repeated and the two kept on taking shots until Matt finally stopped them after they both hit twenty within an hour but Clara wanted to win so she took one more shot and was declared the winner earning people to cheer.

A few minutes later and both Clara and Jeremy had passed out on the counter.

Clara shifted in her sleep and fell off the stool landing with a thud and a groan.

" Clara let me take you home". Matt said helping the girl up.

" No that's okay I'll be fine". Clara slurred and stumbled as she walked.

Clara walked out the door and unknown to her Elijah and Klaus were following her.

Clara got in her apartment and collapsed on her couch. She stayed up for two minutes before she passed out.

Klaus and Elijah made sure Clara's apartment was secure before they left.

The two brothers arrived home and saw it was trashed. Rebekah was staring at Kol who was breathing heavy and ran out the door, slamming it.

" How's Clara". Rebekah asked

" Clara is home safe and drunk". Elijah said

" It seems our brother is just as heartbroken". Klaus said as he observed the house and quickly went to Kol's room.

It was trashed. The dresser was knocked over, holes were in the walls, picture frames were shattered on the floor, his desk was in half, and one of Clara's diaries were on the floor.

Klaus left the diary but closed it. Even though he had an urge to read it but figured it was her privacy.

The Mikaelson siblings waited for Kol to return before all went to bed which was two hours later, his eyes red and puffy. He had been crying.

" Are you all just going to stare at me like a child". Kol snapped

" Kol, Clara flipped the switch". Rebekah said and saw Kol punch the wall before running to his room where everyone heard a scream of agony breaking their hearts.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara woke up the next morning and threw up till the afternoon. She went to the car dealership after and found the car she wanted. A black Ferrari. She drove her car around town for a couple hours before she decided to get her hair redid. It was now fully blood red.

Clara then went back to her apartment and packed everything in her car before she poured gasoline all over everything else. She then lit the match and tossed it on the floor. She stood outside and watched it burn and Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and Caroline arrived.

" Clara what are you doing". Rebekah asked

" Nothing". Clara replied and got in her car before driving away.

Kol arrived soon after and his siblings just stared at him then at the apartment which was now in ashes. The siblings waited another minute or so before they went home only to see Clara and a whole bunch of other people inside.

Kol stared at Clara and saw her jump on the table and started dancing. She seemed happy even with her emotions off. A couple hours later everyone including Clara had left. The Mikaelson siblings wondered where Clara would go but figured she knew other people. The only problem was Clara had no where else to go so she parked her car in an abandoned houses parking lot and slept in her car.

Clara had lost all control within a week of no humanity. She became a ripper and would lay in the road until someone came and she fed off of then. Klaus and Elijah had tortured Clara to turn her humanity back on but gave up after two days. A couple weeks after that Clara entered the Mikealson house to see Rebekah in tears.

" Clara it's Kol".

" What about him".

" He's dead. The Gilbert's killed him". Klaus said

Clara's face changed and the siblings knew she had flipped the switch back on.

" Your lying"! Clara shouted panic in her voice " He can't be gone"!

" I watched it happen Clara". Klaus said

Clara sobbed for a few more minutes before she ran to the woods and let out a scream of agony and sobbed even more.

" Clara I'm right here". Kol said " I'll always be right here".

" You left me! Son of bitch! You were all I had left Kol"! Clara shouted and leaned up against a tree before sliding down it and crying even harder.

" I'm right here darling. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be with you".

" I need you"!

" I need you to. I'm right here. I miss you".

" I miss you! You were all I had"!

" I know. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be with you forever Clara".

Clara cried for a few more minutes before she found herself at Matt's doorstep.

" Clara"? Matt said and Clara threw herself at him as he closed the door.

" Kol's dead Matt! The love of my life is dead"! Clara sobbed

" I know. It'll be okay". Matt soothed " I'll call Elijah to take you home".

" No that's okay. I'll go myself".

Clara went to get her car and started to drive only to stop and cry again.

" Clara I'm right here". Kol said in the passenger seat " I'm right her for you".

" I'll go on". Clara sobbed " Only for you Kol".

" Good. Live your life darling. I'll see you again".

Clara took a deep breathe before she started driving. She got out of the car and Kol smiled as she rang the doorbell.

Elijah answered it and he smiled as he saw Clara with her luggage at the door.

" Hi". Clara said and stepped inside going upstairs.

She passed by Kol's room and closed the door before moving to the one next to it. Her new room.

" This isn't home when your loved ones are gone". Clara said before she decided to get drunk at the grill.

Every other day since Kol's death Clara would get drunk. Whether it was at home, the grill or at a party whatever chance she got she would get wasted. Until a few weeks later Kol returned after Bonnie dropped the veil to the otherside.

" Hello sister, brothers". Kol said with a smile as he stepped into the house

" Kol"?! Rebekah shouted in shock and touched his shoulder just to be sure it was really him.

" I'm here sister".

Rebekah hugged her brother tears of joy streaming down her face. Klaus and Elijah hugged him after and Clara had just walked in. Everyone turned as they heard Clara drop her beer bottle and she had tears welling up in her eyes.

" K...Kol". Clara breathed

" It's really me darling. I'm here Clara".

Clara shook her and threw herself at Kol using super speed and almost knocked them over.

" I missed you"! Clara sobbed

" I missed you. I was always with you darling".

" How long are you here"?

" Let's worry about that later".

Clara smiled and she kissed Kol who kissed her back full force. They were reunited and they were gonna savor every moment of it.

" I love you".

" I love you to".

" Promise me you'll always be with me".

" Forever and always my love".

Clara smiled and her and Kol soon found themselves wrapped in each others arms. A while later both were breathing heavy and Clara placed her head on Kol's chest.

" I love you". Clara said

" I love you to". Kol said and kissed Clara's forehead before both vampires passed out glad to be reunited.

A couple days passed and Kol had disappeared back to the other side. Clara had known it would happen but didn't expect it to be so soon.

" I'll wait for you". Clara whispered and could've sworn she heard Kol say " I'll wait as long as I have to".

" Forever and always". Clara and Kol said at the same time both smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyday Kol would follow Clara everywhere. He watched her break, smile, grow stronger and kill anyone who messed with their family.

Today was the worst day for Kol since he could only watch Clara destroy everything in her apartment that night She was heartbroken after today's event.

Earlier

Clara was walking out of her apartment when she heard a familiar voice.

" Clara"?

" Mom". Clara breathed and her mother smiled " What...what are you doing here".

" I wanted to see you again".

" Well I'm heading to the Mikaelson's house if you wanna come".

Her mother nodded and her eyes widened as she saw the black Ferrari.

" Are you getting in"? Clara asked a she opened her door.

" Yes sorry".

Clara's mother stared at her daughter the whole way and Kol was sitting in the backseat observing her.

She didn't look anything like Clara to say. While Clara had originally short black hair and brown eyes her mother had long blonde hair and green eyes. Her mother was also short unlike Clara and their clothes style were totally opposite.

Clara parked the car and her mother stared at the house. She walked right beside Clara and watched as she just walked in and shouted as loud as she could " IM HERE WITH MY MOTHER"!

" Clara! Have some manners"! Her mother shouted while Clara just shrugged and saw Klaus and Caroline walk downstairs.

" Hair". Clara coughed to Caroline and she fixed her sex hair while blushing.

" Elijah, Rebekah, Caroline and Klaus this is my mother Karol". Clara said

" Nice to meet you". Elijah said shaking her hand along with everyone else. " Would you like some dinner".

" Did you make pasta". Clara said and Elijah smiled and nodded " Yes"!

Kol laughed as Clara literally ran in the kitchen and almost used her super speed.

Karol looked around and saw how huge the house was. She was glad Clara had a better life here then what she would've had if she was with her.

" Do have beer". Clara asked going through the fridge making her mother's eyes widen

Rebekah rolled her eyes as it was literally in front of Clara. She pointed and Clara smirked along with Kol

" Clara Martin you are fifteen"! Karol shouted

" Look I like having you here but don't pretend to be my mother".

" I don't like your attitude young lady"!

" You don't even know what my attitude is! Your never there for me"!

Clara slammed the beer on the table and everyone else watched as she opened it and took a drink of it in front her mother who growled and just let her daughter do whatever.

" So Karol what brings you here to Mystic Falls". Klaus asked

" Yes mom why are you here". Clara said

" I'm getting married Clara".

Clara choked on her pasta. Klaus hit her back and she shouted " YOUR GETTING MARRIED! TO WHO"!

" Greg's father Marcos and Clara you have a little brother. His names Paul".

" You barely have time for the two kids you have now"!

" Where is Greg anyway? I haven't from him".

Clara looked at Klaus who shook his head no making her eyes widened.

" Here I am". Greg said stepping inside and Clara broke her beer bottle the glass lodging itself into her hand and the liquid going everywhere.

" Greg"! Karol said happily and hugged her son and the originals finally realized why Clara didn't like her mother. She gave one hundred percent to Greg while she gave Clara nothing.

" Mom it's good to see you after two months". Greg said and Clara had had it

" You wanna know why I hate you Karol! You have a daughter to! It's like a don't even exist to you"!

" Clara...". Karol started

" Have you drank anything here since you've been here".

" No I haven't why"?

Clara didn't answer but ran up to her mother and began to compel her.

" She got in a car accident on your way out of Mystic Falls in Greg's car. You saw a person run out and you swerved. You lost any memory of your daughter Clara Martin and will never recognize her". Clara said and was in tears but continued " You only have three sons. Greg and Paul Winters are alive and Darwin Freeman died two years ago. He was only seven and your getting married to Marcos Winters. Repeat back to me".

" I got in a car on my way out of Mystic Falls in my sons Greg's car. A saw a person and I swerved to miss. I lost all my memories of my daughter Clara Martin and I will not recognize her. I have three sons. Paul and Greg Winters and Darwin Freeman died when he was seven. I'm getting married to Marcos Winters".

" You won't remember this visit, and won't remember or recognize Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol Mikaelson along with Caroline Forbes. You won't recognize this house or Clara's. You will not recognize anything to do with Clara Martin. Repeat".

" I won't remember this visit or recognize Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus and Kol Mikaelson along with Caroline Forbes. I won't recognize this house or Clara Martins and anything to do with Clara Martin".

" Who I am".

" I don't know should I"?

" No. Walk out the front door and never come here again".

" Clara you didn't have to...". Elijah started only to see Clara burst into tears and she threw herself at him.

Elijah looked at everyone and Caroline had to get home before her mom got worried and gave Klaus a kiss good bye.

" She'll be happier without me". Clara sobbed into Elijah's chest " No worries about the screw up child".

" Clara you are not a screw up". Rebekah said as Clara pulled away from Elijah " Your our sister and we couldn't've asked for a better one".

" Thank you and I really mean it. You've all always been there for me and I couldn't've have asked for a better family".

Everyone smiled and sat down to eat. Clara realized the glass from earlier was still in her hand and she picked all of it out.

" I gotta head to the hospital". Clara said after dinner and put on her jacket

" What for"? Klaus asked curious

" Gotta compel a doctor or two maybe three and have them input Greg and Karol's record for when Marcos gets here. He also comes if moms here a couple days".

Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah and Clara all checked their phones as Caroline txt them " Karol got in a real car accident"!

Clara's heart literally stopped and she ran out the door and saw the lights of police and ambulances a couple blocks away.

" Greg what the hell did you do"! Clara shouted as she saw him in the drivers seat

" I didn't do anything".

" Clara we have some bad news". Sheriff Forbes said " Your mom doesn't remember anything about you. It's like she lost everything of you".

Clara faked it. The surprise, the heartache again, and the Mikaelson's were impressed even Kol.

" Were taking her and Greg to the hospital to check for anything else". Liz said

" Thanks Liz".

The ambulances took them away with the other people that had been involved and Clara saw a grey truck come and stop when they saw the five of them.

" What did you do"! Marcos shouted at Clara

" Your son was in the car"! Clara shouted and Marcos slapped her across the face making her fall on the floor.

Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah and Kol were furious. Klaus held Marcos by the throat and heard Clara say " Klaus don't. He's not worth it".

Klaus growled and only held Marcos tighter. Kol wished he was there and could rip Marcos apart.

" Klaus". Caroline said " Listen to Clara. Put him down".

" Klaus the guy may be a son of a bitch but let him go. He'll come back to life anyway". Clara said

" Your a vampire". Caroline said

" Who do think killed Greg". Clara hissed

Everyone's eyes widened and Marcos saw something about Clara. She had changed.

" Who killed you Clara? Your boyfriend so you could be together forever? Oh wait he died".

Clara tackled Marcos and Kol smirked.

" You don't deserve this family. Your heartless and Paul doesn't need you. Your gonna abuse him like you did with me and I can't allow that. Good bye". Clara hissed and ripped Marcos's heart of his chest.

Marcos's eyes and face was filled with terror and everyone stood there in shock. Kol had to lean against Marcos's car to stop himself from falling over.

Kol had never expected Clara to do anything that had happened today. First she compelled her mother to forget about her and now she had killed her step father.

Clara dropped Marcos's heart on the floor and she lit match watching his body burn. Elijah stared at Clara and saw something flicker through her eyes. Sadness.

" Clara pardon my asking but what is your past with Marcos". Elijah said and saw Clara turn around to look at everyone.

" Marcos beat me every day when I lived with him and my mother did nothing. She was to scared. Greg wouldn't help me because if he did he would get beaten himself. My mother got pregnant from another guy after she went to a bar and hooked up with Harold Freemen. She discovered she was pregnant after she got in a car accident and went to the hospital. Marcos was furious and he took it out on me. After Darwin was born I did everything to protect him even though I was six. Then when I turned ten Darwin was taken away from my mother and Marcos since it wasn't a suitable household. My mother and I left and that's how I ended up here. Once I turned thirteen I tried to get Darwin back but Greg had taken him and on his way home he decided to go for a joyride with his friends. Marcos had no idea. Then he crashed the car and Darwin died in the backseat. He had barely turned seven a week before. My mother had gone to live with Marcos after and I'm guessing this is when Paul was conceived. I went to the funeral and saw Marcos feed on a women. I discovered he was a vampire and he fed Greg his blood then killed him. That's how Greg became a vampire and once Marcos saw me he threatened to kill me if I said anything. My mother and I had an argument that night after I saw the bruises on her body and I left her in tears that night and that was the last time I saw Marcos till today".

" He beat you". Rebekah asked in tears along with Caroline

" Yeah but in the end it worked".

" How"? Elijah and Klaus asked

" It brought me to you. It brought me to a new family one that's worth fighting for".

Everyone smiled and Kol smiled also. He knew Clara knew he was here. She always could tell and she would talk to him night even though she knew he was there

" I'm gonna head to the hospital and I was wondering if you'd come with me". Clara said

" We'd love to".

The five vampires arrived at the hospital and Clara walked up to Greg and said " I killed Marcos. I ripped his heart out and watched him burn. And you know? I don't regret it for a second".

Greg threw Clara up against the wall and Clara held up her hand to stop her family. Kol was right next to Clara and watched.

" I swear if you did...". Greg hissed

" I did. And it was the best thing I've ever done".

" Why'd you do it".

" The guy was a dick plus mom deserves better".

" You did this for you Clara! He tortured you the most"!

" What if I did? What are you gonna do? Rip my heart out because you killed me once and obviously you didn't want me gone gone since I'm still here".

Greg growled and slammed Clara against the wall again still holding onto her shirt.

" You still need me". Clara said

" No this family doesn't need you Clara. Mom came her to tell you she's getting married, you have a brother and she's leaving the country".

" What? Why wouldn't she tell me that"?

" Because Clara she didn't want you to. Your her biggest mistake. Isn't that why you compelled her to forget you? So she'd be happy"?

Greg let Clara go and he quickly left. The originals and Caroline all stared at Clara and moved aside so she could leave.

Clara arrived at her apartment and started trashing her took making Kol's heart break. He wished he could just hold her and tell her it was okay.

" I'm a mistake"! Clara shouted and Kol flinched as he saw her put a hole in the wall " Greg was right Kol! About everything! I'm my mothers biggest mistake"!

" No your not darling. Your not a mistake". Kol said

" I'm a mistake on this earth and I...I need you now".

Clara slid down the wall of her apartment and Kol sat next to her watching her cry in sadness.

" I'll find a way to bring you back Kol. Even if it takes me centuries". Clara said after a few minutes " I'm gonna head to bed now. I love you Kol".

" I love you to my love". Kol said and slammed his head against the wall making Clara's head jerk toward him.

" Kol"?

" What the hell"?

Kol stood up and kicked the wall. That wasn't supposed to happen. If he could touch things...

Kol quickly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote on it " I'm here Clara".

Clara gasped and started crying tears of joy. Kol smiled and continued writing to Clara for hours and she would reply with a smile on her face. But then that changed. Kol explained to Clara how the otherside was falling apart and he would go with it.

" No. I need you". Clara said

" I know. I've been watching the Bennett witch and I've found my escape".

" How"?

" I pass through her of course".

" Since she's the anchor".

" Exactly. It's happening by the Salvatore Crypt in a couple days. I'm coming home Clara".

Clara smiled and said " Your coming home to me. To us wait until the family hears about this".

" Don't tell them Clara. Not yet. Your gonna be the one to bring me home".

" Alright and I'm so excited".

Kol laughed and wrote " I'll see you soon my love".

" See you soon my love".


	6. Chapter 6

Clara followed Bonnie and knew Kol with her. She waited till Bonnie set up the spell and Enzo came through before nodding at Kol.

On the other side Kol saw Bonnie touch Enzo sending him back and Kol took his chance. He ran and touched Bonnie's back making her gasp and he smiled and he was now back to the living.

" Kol". Bonnie breathed wondering why he had a reason to come back until she saw Clara throw herself in his arms

" Your home". Clara cried and smiled as tears streamed down her face " Your really home for good this time".

" I'm back Clara". Kol said with a smile and pulled Clara into a kiss " We gotta get out of here. If we don't get out before that spell is up on Mystic Falls were gonna die".

Clara nodded and they quickly packed everything in Clara's car and rushed to the Mikaelson house.

" We gotta go now"! Clara shouted " Pack your stuff in your car or someone's car and let's move"!

Everyone did as Clara said and as everyone was packing they saw Kol. He hugged his family and got in there cars. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah were in there own while Clara and Kol were in her car.

Clara sped down the road and just as they passed the border saw Tyler's werewolf and vampirism be taken away.

Clara stared at the border and was wondering how she died. If she crossed the border it would tell her.

" I have to know something". Clara said and waited for everyone to look away before she crossed the border in the woods.

" Clara"! Kol shouted and saw her start to gasp for air. He pulled her back and shouted " WHAT ARE YOU THINKING"!

" I wanted to see how I died. How Greg killed me. He suffocated me".

Kol sighed as he understood why Clara had to do it but she still scared the hell out of him.

" Where's Caroline"? Clara asked

" She decided to stay since her mothers here". Klaus said

" So if the magic is gone then that means whoever who compelled will remember everything if they cross. What if my mother crosses"?

" It'll be okay Clara". Kol said and kissed her something he wanted to do again.

" Where we headed".

" New Orleans". Klaus said

" I've never been".

" And your not coming". Kol said

" What's so bad about New Orleans Kol. I'll be fine! I have you and the rest of the family".

" It's to dangerous"!

" I'm seventeen now Kol forever fifteen. I've learned to take care of myself as a vampire and I can do it in New Orleans".

" No. It's still to dangerous".

" What are you so afraid Kol"!

" I'm afraid of losing you! I watched you everyday Clara! I watched you compel your mother, kill Marcos and I watched you every time you died! I can't lose you"!

" Your not gonna lose me! I lost you remember! You left me! I am not gonna lose you again! So we are going to New Orleans and we are gonna start over or I'll have Klaus dagger you till we get there and you won't have a choice. Which one is it Kol Mikaelson". Clara said with a challenging look on her face

" Fine! I'll go with you"!

" Good now get in the car and Klaus is gonna lead the way with You and me behind and Elijah then Rebekah since your so worried".

Clara kissed Kol as she opened the car door and heard Klaus whisper " Looks like she's the that can compel you don't you say brother".

" Shut up Nik".

Kol got in the car with Clara and looked in the back seat. There was a cooler with blood bags and something Kol didn't expect. A stack full of letters.

" Clara why do you have a stack full of letters"? Kol asked

" Harold found me. Darwin's father. He's been writing to me and I kept that with me. He wants to meet me soon and he's a witch. I told him about your family and he says as long as you don't feed on anyone in that house you'll be always welcome".

" He seems to trust you with his life".

" That's probably because I gave him a reason to trust me unlike Greg and Marcos. He's like my father".

" I've never really had a father".

" Kol I see the way you look at Elijah. You look up to him like a father. He knows trust me he knows. Don't you Elijah".

Kol looked at his girlfriends phone and saw she Elijah on speaker.

" CLARA"! Kol shouted

" Easy up brother". Elijah said with a smirk " There's no shame in admitting your feelings".

" Lijah". Kol groaned

Elijah laughed and so did Clara. Kol smirked and Elijah hung up the phone. Kol and Clara talked non stop for hours and they finally arrived in New Orleans.

Kol switched seats with Clara after she almost hit Klaus's car and smiled as she pointed at different things like a child in a candy store.

Kol braked the car and Clara opened the door and stepped outside smiling as she walked though the streets but not far away from Kol.

After ten minutes Clara got back in the car and said " This is amazing! How could you not bring me here"!

As Clara was speaking she had grabbed Kol's arm and was shaking him making Elijah smile.

The family arrived and split up. Klaus had his own place and Elijah had planned ahead. He got a house for the rest of the family years back.

" Wow I've never seen anything like this! It's so beautiful"! Clara shouted and held onto Kol's hand as they walked through the streets.

The two walked around for a couple hours before returning home and heard about Klaus getting into trouble already.

They asked for information and Clara was surprised Klaus was called the hybrid. A dangerous person. Elijah told them he had found out some information.

" Witches can't do magic"? Clara asked shocked as she saw Jane Ann dead on the floor

" No they can't". Kol said

" Who's Marcel"?

" Your about to find out".

The originals hid and Kol and Clara went separate directions. Clara wanted a close look and Kol wanted a view far away.

Clara saw Marcel along with his vampires and she was about to lurch forward after Marcel was gonna take Jane Ann only to hear Kol say " Don't Clara. You'll get involved in a war".

Clara growled and watched Marcel take Jane Ann away. She felt guilty and quickly left with her family.

" This town is a war zone". Clara said

" Now you see why I didnt want you here". Kol said

" No actually I don't".

" Clara even I can see it". Rebekah said " Your too caring darling".

" Well sorry if I've lost to many people that I care about and don't want everyone else to feel that way". Clara snapped and slammed the door

The streets were busy and Clara slammed right into Marcel.

" Sorry I wasn't really looking where I was going". Clara said

" Who are you"? Marcel asked curious

" Clara Mikaelson".

" Mikaelson"?

" Oh crap why did I just...No I'm not a Mikaelson yet...I mean I'm...Im dating a Mikaelson...I'm Clara Martin".

Marcel gave her a confused look. If she was dating a Mikaelson what was she doing here?

" Marcel". Marcel said with a smirk and saw Clara back away " Come on Clara what's the matter? What's a girl like you doing here all alone? Where's your boyfriend"?

" Like I'd tell you".

" Come on Clara let's have some fun".

Clara backed away again and this time ran for it. Marcel was surprised she was a vampire but smirked. He would see her again.

As Clara ran she slammed right into Kol who was looking for her. He seemed shocked and saw Clara had a look of fear in her eyes.

" Clara"? Kol said

" I bumped into Marcel and he knows I'm dating a Mikaelson after I accidentally called myself Clara Mikaelson and I messed up everything all ready".

" Hey look at me". Kol said and Clara did " You didn't ruin anything. Were gonna figure this out. Now come on let's go somewhere".

Clara smiled and they entered a place where people were partying and Clara saw Marcel talking with Klaus.

" I found Klaus". Clara said and looked around " And Elijah".

It went quiet as Klaus and Marcel started talking and Clara watched as Klaus bit into someone's neck. She decided to walk up to him and say " Let's go Klaus. Now".

Klaus looked at Clara and he just stared at her temped to push her aside.

" If you push me aside your dead". Clara threatened as if reading his mind " Now Klaus you are gonna walk away from Marcel before you start a war here".

" Clara stand aside". Klaus said

" No".

Klaus growled and Clara closed her eyes as she knew he was gonna hit her. Clara felt herself fall on the floor and heard Klaus get slammed against the wall. Kol no doubt.

Clara stood up and said " Kol stop. I'm fine plus it's not the first time somebody's hit me. It's the first time in a few years but it's nothing new. Now let him go Kol".

Kol growled and let go of Klaus. Everyone stared at Clara and Marcel realized something. Clara was the only person to calm the Mikaelson family down. She was the key.

Clara walked up to Klaus and slapped him across the face. Everyone was shocked even more shocked as Klaus did nothing.

" I may be only seveteen forever fifteen but if you hit me again I'm gonna make you pay for it". Clara said before she left but not without seeing Klaus smirk


	7. Chapter 7

" Your going back"! Kol shouted at Clara the next night

" Yeah I wanna party".

" Unbelievable. Are you trying to get yourself killed"!

" No but come on Kol! Were in New Orleans! Have some fun"!

" You go have some fun I'm gonna stay here".

" Suit yourself. Love ya"!

" Love you to".

Clara walked out the door and headed to Marcel's. A few vampires looked at her and Clara saw Marcel and Klaus.

" Clara isn't it"? A vampire said

" Yes and you are".

" Terrance".

" Well Terrance you can do the favor and go away".

" Feisty I like that. How about you come with me and tonight will be epic".

Clara slammed Terrance against the wall and Klaus smirked while Marcel looked interested

" Look pal even if you were the last guy on earth I'd rather stick a wooden bullet through your heart then sleep with you. Now back off before I snap your neck okay". Clara said with a smile and snapped Terrance's neck " Anyone else wanna try with me"!

Everyone shook there heads and Clara bit into a humans neck. She fed them her blood and compelled the person to forget.

" She's got a temper". Marcel said to Klaus who smiled and saw Clara give him a wink before heading out

" Indeed she does". Klaus said and followed after her

" New Orleans is amazing"! Clara said twirling around

" Yes it is quite the sight".

" I've never felt so alive here. It's like a whole new world"!

" I can tell".

" What's that mean".

" Your confident in your abilities. Look at you now Clara! Your seventeen and a powerful vampire".

" Thanks Klaus. I guess I just feel alive. In my family there was never any space for me. I was cast aside while Greg got my mothers love, a father and me? Well I got the shit end really. My mother hardly payed attention to me and always found a way for my other siblings to have everything while I had to fend for myself. But then I met Kol and the rest of you and I found where I truly belonged".

Klaus listened to Clara and watched her eyes flicker. There was something dangerous in them. The two parted and as Clara walked into the house she saw Kol pacing back and forth.

" Did I worry you". Clara said leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face

" Your mom crossed the border of Mystic Falls last night, she knows you compelled her and she knows you killed Marcos".

Clara's smirk fell and she slid down the door frame. Her face was blank and Kol sat next to her.

" I can't face her". Clara said " Not after what i did. She's gonna hate me and she's really not gonna wanna remember who I am".

" You don't know that darling".

" Yes I do. She hated me before because my father didn't help and she hated him for it. Which also lead me going to Mystic Falls but still".

" She's your mother Clara. She'll accept you".

" No. I'm not gonna chance it hopefully she doesn't run into anyone and ask about me".

" You don't know if she won't accept you".

" I killed her fiancée".

" Well he was a dick".

Clara laughed and so did Kol. They loved these moments where the my could make fun of each others family.

" Isn't that your brother and sister"? Marcel asked as he saw the two enter the bar.

" Kol and Clara probably having a drinking contest no doubt. Clara will win she's always so competitive". Klaus replied and both him and Marcel used their enhanced hearing to hear.

" What's your record". Clara asked Kol before they took there first shot

" seventeen. What's yours"?

Kol already knew the answer. Twenty one but he wanted to hear her say it with the confidence in her voice and smirk.

" Twenty one in one hour".

" Is that a challenge Clara Mikaelson".

" I believe it is Kol Mikaelson".

The two vampires smirked and unknown to them everyone was watching there every move.

" Ten". Clara said slamming her glass on the table

" Ten". Kol replied

" Seventeen you gonna give up Kol".

" You wish darling".

Clara won. After Kol hit twenty one he was done and Clara always so competitive had to take one more. Twenty two.

" In your face"! Clara shouted with a smirk on her face making Klaus smile

" She's competitive". Marcel noted

" You have no idea". Klaus said

Clara and Kol left laughing about the stupidest stuff on there way home. Rebekah saw them as the door opened and smirked knowing tomorrow morning was gonna be fun.

Clara woke up first and ran straight to the bathroom. Kol was next and ran to other bathroom.

" You'd think I'd learn since the last time". Clara said after a few minutes

" You think". Kol said and threw up again

They threw up the whole morning and Clara decided to see more of New Orleans. She visited a few shops and got some clothes before heading home and showing Kol.

Kol smiled and saw a scar on Clara's back. It went below her shoulder and all the way to the end of her spine. Marcos no doubt.

" Clara how'd you get that scar". Kol asked and he saw Clara stiffen and her heart beat speed up.

" I...". Clara stuttered and Kol appeared in front of her

" You don't have to tell me Clara".

" No I'll tell you. Marcos came home one night and I was there crying about something I don't remember. He said I'll give you something to cry and he grabbed...the knife and he...he".

Kol pulled Clara into a hug and she buried her face into his chest as she cried. Rebekah stepped in and Kol gave her a helpless look and gestured to the scar making Rebekah cover her mouth with her hands.

Kol whispered " it's okay", over and over in Clara's ear and she held him tighter afraid she'd lose him.

" I'm sorry". Clara said as she pulled away from Kol

" Don't apologize darling".

Clara smiled and kissed Kol. He kissed her back

" Hey"! Caroline shouted as she entered the house

" Caroline"! Kol and Clara shouted

" It's so good to see you"! Clara shouted hugging Caroline

" I needed to get out try an adventure".

" Well your in the right place". Kol said

" Where's Klaus"?

" Out with Marcel".

" Marcel"?

" You'll meet him". Clara said " Wanna see around New Orleans".

Caroline nodded and they walked through the streets looking at the different shops.

" This is amazing". Caroline said

" Tell me about it. Come on I want to show you something".

Clara showed Caroline the party Marcel had every night and Caroline wasn't thrilled at all and she gasped as Clara fed on someone.

" Come on Caroline. It'll make you feel better". Clara said and gave the person her blood and compelled her.

" No Clara I'm going home".

" Suit yourself".

Caroline walked back home and opened the front door just as Rebekah said " Nik"!

Caroline looked at Haley then at Klaus as Rebekah shouted " Keep your hands off her! She's pregnant"!

" She's pregnant". Caroline said arms crossed over her chest

" Caroline". Klaus said and saw Clara arrived through the door and looked at Haley

" SHES PREGNANT WITH YOUR CHILD! I CANT BELIEVE YOU"! Caroline shouted and took off down the streets in tears.

Klaus ran out the door and yelled after Caroline before glaring at Clara and going back inside. Clara stood there and just sat outside.

Kol arrived and saw Clara's face who told him Rebekah and Klaus were fighting so he just sat next to her. They heard Klaus say he gave Elijah to Marcel and they both just sat there and saw Klaus run out.

" Marcos slid the knife across my shoulder and down my spine". Clara said making Kol look at her " I was rushed to the hospital and he lied to everyone about what actually happened".

" You don't have to tell me everything Clara".

" No I do. You hardly knew anything about me till I started speaking up. When I'm with you it's like nothing can hurt me. You make me feel alive and being with you is unpredictable, gives me a rush".

The two of them kissed and waited for Rebekah to come out but she came out with Haley. They stayed quiet and smirked as they were getting Elijah back.

They walked into a bar where Marcel was with this girl and Kol and Clara stood aside and watched Rebekah threaten to kill his date.

" Love really is a vampires greatest weakness". Clara said as Marcel agreed to take them to Elijah.

" It's dangerous but we do it anyway. You live for years and when you find the one you hold on". Kol said and they followed Rebekah and Marcel

They arrived and got blocked by the barrier. They had to be invited in.

" Haven't had this problem yet". Clara said

" Let us in". Rebekah said

" Gotta ask the lady of the house. Davina". Marcel said and Clara saw a girl step out " Invite them in".

" Come in". Davina said and Clara stepped inside and saw Rebekah rush to Elijah's coffin opening in and went to take the dagger out only for it to go back down " I wouldn't do that".

" Who the hell do you think you are". Kol growled

" Davina and you and the blonde are an old one yes"?

" Yes. Kol and Rebekah are originals and can't be killed". Marcel said and looked at Clara " But Clara on the other hand can be".

" Touch her and I'll rip your hearts out". Kol snapped and stood in front of Clara

" They don't seem very nice". Davina said

" They can be but they haven't been nice to me tonight". Marcel said

" Then it's time for you three to leave".

Clara, Kol and Rebekah were suddenly thrown up against the wall and Kol and Rebekah were thrown out the window while Clara was still inside.

Marcel picked up a wooden stake and lodged it into Clara making her gasp before she got thrown out the window and as she hit the ground her world went black.

Clara shot up after a couple hours and saw she was pinned against the wall with the stake still in her but it had been pushed in deeper.

" Kol". Clara breathed and hoped he would hear her. He did and he was there within a second.

" This is gonna hurt". Kol said as he grabbed the stake.

" Just do it already"!

Kol yanked it out and Clara screamed in pain before she took a deep breathe and leaned against the wall. Kol threw the stake on the floor and saw Clara nod.

Clara pushed herself of the wall only for Kol to pick her up and carry her bridal style.

" You don't have to carry me". Clara said

" I know".

Kol and Clara arrived back at the house with Rebekah and saw Klaus. Rebekah explained Davina and how Cami was the key to Marcel since he cared about her.

" Well where's she at". Klaus asked

Clara and Kol looked at each other and they couldn't remember where Davina was along with Elijah.

" She erased our memories". Clara said while Rebekah said " That clever bitch".

The three siblings started arguing and Clara just stood there until they finished and said " So we getting our brother back or what".

Everyone smiled and Kol said " We are. No matter what the cost".


End file.
